


The Pleasures of Reading

by itslaniquelove



Category: Anthony Bridgerton - Fandom, Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Adult Content, Bridgerton Kinkmeme, Bridgertons Being Bridgertons, Erotica, F/M, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslaniquelove/pseuds/itslaniquelove
Summary: When Lord Bridgerton calls, you must answer ... but Lady Bridgerton does enjoy seeing him impatient
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sharma, Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 13
Kudos: 94





	The Pleasures of Reading

Katharine, best known as Kate and formally known as Lady Bridgerton, lounged in the drawing room, comfortably sitting on a plush window seat. The warmth of the sun tanning her arm through the sheet of glass. Her eyes were glued to the book resting on her lap.

She was halfway through the 200-page novel; the latest from the Austin woman the embroidery circles raved about. It was the farthest thing from Kate’s usual readings. Still, even the new Lady Bridgerton found herself intrigued by Austin’s growing popularity.

A small stack of letters sat beside her. All were unopened. A housemaid seemed to come in every hour to deliver a new message. Kate gave a barely noticeable nod of her head. Newton squirmed on her lap, eager for a belly rub. Her hand rested on his flurry head but did not wiggle her fingers to scratch him. He whimpered, shedding fur as he tossed and turned. Yet, Kate was completely engulfed in the story and couldn’t be bothered to play.

The romance detailed on the pages stirred something within her. An audible gasp left her lips at the tension between the romantic leads. It all felt quite similar to her own whirlwind marriage. The frustration in the earlier days eventually led to a friendship. The blooming unspoken sexual tension. The characters struggle to understand - then admit - their love for someone else. It was almost as delicious as reading _Lady Whistledown’s_ column.

Kate kept telling herself one more page, and then she’d go for a walk. Stretch her stiffened legs, take Newton for a stroll. Yet, the pages continued to turn, nearly cutting her finger on a sharp edge, and she was glued in place.

The doors to the drawing room opened. Kate didn’t seem to notice. Even as the forceful gust of air dared to turn her page, she clenched the novel until her knuckles turned white and ignored the visitor. Someone said her name. Loud enough to tickle her ears, but not demanding enough to make her lookup.

Lady Bridgerton made a faint sound, a cross between “hmm” and “shh”.

“Kate?” Anthony, Viscount Bridgerton stepped closer to his wife. “I’ve been calling for you.”

Without a glance, Kate placed a finger to her lips. She held it there. No sound. No further movement. Her eyes moved over the page, left to right, in a steady fashion.

The gesture stunned him. Anthony crossed the room completely, hovering over his wife. His frustrating, and soon to be punished, wife. “Kate.“

His tone would usually bring a chill to her spine. She knew how he hated repeating himself. Still, her focus was elsewhere.

"I do hope you understand,” he took a deep inhale, steadily relaxing as he finished, “the level of restraint it is taking for me not to tear that book from your grip.”

“Shhhh!”

“Did you just shush-”

“SHHH!”

Anthony hovered - his presence imposing and menacing - over her. He waited, rather impatiently (it was one of the things he detested) for her to acknowledge him. Instead, his wife went on reading.

Newton, however, did look up at Anthony. When the corgi yelped in excitement, the viscount glared. Tossing his head to the side, Anthony signaled for Newton to scurry off. Newton let out a whimper before trotting away underneath the table.

When he turned his attention back to his wife, a diabolical plan formed in his mind. Anthony went and closed the drawing room doors. He crossed the room quickly to be back near his wife afterward.

“Is that silly story truly more important than speaking to me? At the very least, you could look at me.”

“SHHH! Shhh! Shhh!” Kate’s eyes had widened at whatever she was reading.

“It’s inappropriate to shush one’s husband.” Anthony sat on the window seat, draping her legs across his lap. “I could punish you for that.”

Kate glared at him over the rim of the book. She reclined against the wall, getting comfortable. She could feel Anthony’s hands on her stocking-covered legs, creeping higher underneath her chemise. Kate ignored him as she turned the page.

His hands moved higher, and he could feel her shivering. Anthony kept his gaze on her face. When Anthony’s hand slipped under her, Kate gasped and bit her lip. Her fingers gripped the hardback tight and pressed her lips into a tight line. She could try to ignore him, but Kate would give in soon enough. She always did.

“Anthony,” she lowered the book with a sigh.

“Shhh,” he mocked, a sly grin on his lips.

“I’m trying to read.”

“I can see that.” His fingers brushed the dark patch of hair between her legs. It was always a surprise to discover what she had on under her skirt. Since they married, it seemed Kate only wore undergarments in public. In the privacy and comfort of their home, she went nude under her dress. It took everything in him not to throw her book aside and take her against the window.

“Anthony,” Kate groaned when his fingers shifted.

His curiosity peaked at her arousal. Was it in anticipation of his arrival? Or had that damn book led to this? Anthony did not ask her directly. A more fragile man would take offense. Lord Bridgerton, however, had the confidence to turn the situation in his favor.

“Read your book.” He moved his fingers teasingly.

When he touched her sensitive little nub, her hips jumped forward. Kate’s eyes shut. The book was shaking in her loosening grip. Her thighs fell open for him, and she sank down in her seat. She felt his hand go still, and her eyes opened.

“I told you to read your book,” Anthony warned - his aristocratic tone low and demanding.

Kate met his stern gaze. The couple stared at each other, waiting for their spouse to back down. Kate reached for his hand, but Anthony withdrew it back.

“You have my attention.” Kate’s voice was breathless, even as she tried to speak confidently. “Are you satisfied, my lord?”

“I will be.” Anthony smugly grinned. “If, my lady finishes her book.”

Kate swallowed hard and lifted her book again. Her husband shifted off the seat, turning her body with him. Kate laid back against the glass of the window. The sun’s rays beamed down the back of her neck. Positioning himself on his knees, Anthony lifted the hem of her dress. He smirked at the innocence and confusion on Kate’s face.

Teasingly, Anthony licked his fingers, keeping eye contact with her as he did. He put his damp hand between her legs, his fingers touching her delicate flesh. He rubbed the nub with two fingers in tantalizingly lazy circles. Anthony admired her twisted facial features.

“I’ve been thinking-”

“What a frightening notion.” Kate quipped.

His middle finger slipped inside her, making her gasp. Anthony turned his finger upward, thrusting with a fast, crooking motion. His other hand moved to her shoulder, catching the edge of her chemise beneath her dress. Swiftly, he pulled down the fabric to expose her breasts.

Her body trembled at his teasing, enduring the most blissful torture. His lips covered one of her breasts. Anthony flicked his tongue over her delicate flesh. Kate moaned, arching her back, eager to be closer to him.

His head disappeared beneath the fabric. Kate clamped a hand over her mouth when she felt his tongue on her skin. Anthony’s tongue deliberately moved slowly against her skin. Her body was coming undone against his mouth.

“You should be reading,” he murmured against her, well aware his wife wasn’t doing as he instructed.

She nearly dropped her book. The thought of it landing in her lap, hard on her husband’s head, would draw a snicker from her if the circumstances were different. At this moment, however, the rising needs of her body and desire to see this through to the end kept her giggles at bay.

“I’d very much like to hit you with my book.” Her words were broken and came out in heavy pants.

“I’m sure you would.” Anthony lifted her right leg to drape over his shoulder. “But after I finish.”

“Of course. It would be rude to interrupt one’s spouse during such important events.”

He smirked at her mockery.

Kate tried to focus her eyes, but she was unable to find her place on the page. She simply gawked at the top line of the with her jaw hanging open. She was mad with lust and desperate to satisfy the craving. There was no resisting him now.

“God! Anthony, I’m about to -” Kate dropped her book to grip his head.

Anthony suddenly pulled back, removing her hands in the process. He quickly stood, brushing invisible dust from his attire. He avoided eye contact, well aware he’d burst into a fit of laughter if he saw her expression. Pulling out a handkerchief to clean his damp mouth, Anthony saw Kate’s bewildered face out the corner of his eye. Kate’s wide eyes, agape mouth, and heavily creased brow were too amusing.

“What do you think you are doing?”

He used the cloth to cover his snicker. “You’ll have to excuse me, dear wife. I just remembered an urgent matter that needs my attention.”

“This very moment?”

Anthony gave a tiny shrug. “I’m afraid it does.”

“W-why did you seek me out then?”

He stepped back stroking his chin in thought. Anthony smiled, slow and calculated, every bit the rogue he was reputed as even in marriage. “Perhaps next time I call you, you’ll answer right away.”

“Anthony Bridgerton!“

“Shhh,” he chortled, walking off. "Enjoy the rest of your book.”


End file.
